Objects of Ultimate
Objects of Ultimate Not to be confused with Ultimate Objects. Announcer: Hello everyone! I am the Announcer and I will host Objects of Ultimate! So we have our 20 original BFDI contestants, plus the 10 BFDIA newbies excluding Donut and Dora! They didn't do very well in BFDIA so they don't participate here. We also have an unknown object observing from the sky... Its name is N and it will watch everything that is done here and it may intervene at some point... *N extends one of its arms to reveal a gauntlet that it will use. It then pushes a button on the gauntlet and an Ultimate Recovery Center and an InstaYoyley fall onto the competition area.* (The InstaYoyley instantly creates Yoylecake for the contestants before each contest, while the URC is a fireproof and indestructible MRC.) All contestants except Teardrop and Rocky: So what will the winner get as a prize? Announcer: They get Dream Island, the Island of Luxury. And I changed it and improved it a lot. And we have core rules for Objects of Ultimate. *N unfolds the Core Rules* Announcer: The Core Rules state that there will be double eliminations every contest. And all contestants must receive yoylecake prior to each contest. One person is safe per episode; the rest are up for elimination. Contestants that win contests may give up their immunity to somone else, and whoever wins each challenge gets a Win Token. The viewers may like one contestant and dislike one contestant. When contestants are eliminated N will come down, and swing its sword at the contestants that are about to be eliminated, which will send them to Exile. Now it's time for teams. *N comes down and hits the announcer with the KNOCK IT OFF sign.* Announcer: No more Teams. NPNT. (That means no points, no teams.) Objects of Ultimate Episode 1 - Last Stand Announcer: Welcome back to OoU! The first contest is essentially a test of survival. If you're destroyed or not standing up you're out. Bottom 4 are immediately out! Here's some yoylecake. Now go. Firey and Coiny continuously slap each other and fall, so both are in 26th place. Spongy and Leafy fight but Leafy remains standing so Spongy is 25th. Then every contestant throws lots of knives at Leafy, but Leafy dodges all of them and stabs Snowball causing him to place 24th. Leafy goes on to win the contest so she is immune. At the Cake At Stake... Announcer: We got only 3 votes. Pin and Rocky got 1 vote each. There is a tie. Blocky got 2 votes but the top 2 are out. *N comes down and writes something on a piece of paper and shows it to the Announcer.* Announcer: It says here that if there is a tie in the votes, all tied contestants are out and they get X-Isled to Exile. (X-Isled is actually a triple pun, it sounds like Exile, which is where the eliminated contestants go, X represents X-ed Out, which means eliminated, and Isle because you don't win Dream Island!) *N uses its sword and Pin, Blocky, and Rocky get X-Isled to Exile.* OoU 2- Of Robots and Pitfalls Announcer: For some strange reason, I decided to give Pen a prize. He did well in the first contest. Posible prizes are: Immunity to final 1, Dream Island, $839,374,339, Omnipotence, Oil, and Cake. *Pen spins the wheel and it lands on Oil* Pen: Oil? How unepic! Oil is COMPLETELY USELESS! Announcer: Leafy, since you're awesome, you also get a prize. Leafy: Yoylecake!And thanks for calling me awesome! *spins wheel and it lands on Choose 2 contestants. You and those contestants each get immunity to final 16. I select... Flower and Teardrop! These contestants did very well in BFDI 21's rejoin, and Flower placed 4th, so I want her to keep going! Teardrop because she was unfairly eliminated by fake backup voters, and I also want her to go far in this! (Yes, Leafy somehow knows about the voters.) Announcer:There is a recommended joining! Shield and N will join the game. And all contestants lose their immunity. The next contest is a combination of an obstacle course, and a race! It's an obstacle race! And you have to fight robots along the way. Here's some yoylecake and your weapons and armor. You can attack or block a combination of 3 times, then it breaks. The first 3 to be hit by t he robot are out! After that if you are hit you are out of the contest. The first person to get to the end wins immunity. The rest are up for elimination. Puffball, you will be immobilized in this contest but you can walk and jump. As for Shield, if you are hit by anything after you use up your armor, you are out. *N stabs Puffball with a freezing syringe and then attaches limbs to her* Now go. Flower and Match try to hit the robots 3 times but miss and the robots hit them. They respectively place 20th and 19th. Woody is hit 4 times by the robots and places 18th. Teardrop manages to avoid the robots but is hit thrice leaving her with no armor. Bomby gets to the finish while avoiding the robots and he wins immunity. Bomby wins; everyone else is up for vote. And it's TRIPLE ELIMINATION TIME! We have 4 votes. Pencil, Pen, and TB are out with 2, 1, and 1 vote respectively. (THIS PAGE CONTAINS: 5 kilobytes!) Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA